


Nightmares

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, need more of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: "The shadows swarmed around him as they beg for his return. Riku tries to run, but they trap him. They try to drag him down. He's suffocating, drowning in the darkness. A hand reaches out to him and pulls him free. Roxas grips his shoulders as he tries to steady himself. Shadows form around them but a burst of magic pushes them back."





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Orpheus is the name I gave to Riku Replica.

The shadows swarmed around him as they beg for his return. Riku tries to run, but they trap him. They try to drag him down. He's suffocating, drowning in the darkness. A hand reaches out to him and pulls him free. Roxas grips his shoulders as he tries to steady himself. Shadows form around them but a burst of magic pushes them back.

"Over here!" Orpheus calls.

Roxas gets him on his feet and is pulling the older teen with him. The three run from the swarm; twisting and turning around sharp corners. He could see light, but the shadows catch them. Riku reaches for them. Orpheus is engulfed before his very eyes, and Roxas slips from his hands. Black claws grab at him as they tug him into the abyss. He tries to scream, but no one is there to hear.

................................................................................................................

Riku shoots from the bed faster then he could blink. His breathing is uneven and ragged as beads of sweat roll down his face. It takes a moment for the adrenaline to calm and his senses begin to return. He realizes he's in his bed at home. Riku slowly removes himself from the covers making sure not to wake the other occupant. He's able to make it out the bedroom door, through the hall, and down the stairs into the kitchen. He pulls out a bottle of water from the fridge and downs half of it before placing it back. On his way back to the stairs he could have sworn to see the ghost of a woman. Riku shakes his head and proceeds up.

Once at the top he hesitates going back to his room. There is still a lingering doubt. He heads left of the stairs and comes to a stop at one of the doors. He takes a breath before slowly opening the door. Orpheus was sleeping soundly in his bed. Riku smiled as he quietly walked in and pulled up the blanket. The younger teen shuffled before easing back into his dreams. Riku exits the room and quietly makes his way back to his door. Once inside he leans against it and sighs.

"There you are," he looks to the voice and sees Roxas sitting up.

"Needed some water," Riku responds as he makes his way to the bed. Prompting to sit on the edge instead of laying down. He rubbed his face and sighs, "I'm okay Roxas." He can feel the blond's eyes on him.

Roxas moves from his spot and sits behind the older teen. "Nightmare?" Riku doesn't answer him. Roxas wraps his arms around him and lays his head against his back. "Wanna talk about it? Might make you feel better."

Riku leans into the embrace, "It's nothing." He hears Roxas sigh, "I'm serious Rox," he turns to look at him. "I'm fine."

Roxas removes his arms and pouts at Riku. "Don't lie. I know something's wrong." Riku doesn't say anything. Instead, he leans forward and kisses him. It's short and sweet, "Okay. No more avoiding. What's wrong Riku?" He questions when they break; placing a hand on Riku's cheek.

Riku gives a low chuckle, "Am I not allowed to kiss you?"

"It's called avoiding the question. I know your tricks," Roxas removes his hand and pokes Riku's chest. The next thing the blond knows is that Riku has him pinned to the bed and is kissing him. They're a mix of deep long ones and short quick ones. "Riku..." Roxas tries talking but is cut off by another kiss. He gets his hands free from the others grasp and attempts to hold Riku in place. "Riku?" The kisses are getting desperate confirming his suspicions. "Stop!" The shout is loud enough to make the older teen freeze in place. Neither one moves as sapphire hues stared into emerald ones. Once Roxas is sure that he didn't wake Orpheus up he holds Riku's face, "The nightmare was about me wasn't it?"

Riku just stares at him for a few moments. Roxas saw his resolve break; every single wall falls down. He sat up and pulled the older teen to him. Riku buried his head in the blond's shoulder as he held him close. Roxas brushed a hand through his silver hair in an attempt to comfort the distressed teen in his arms. It takes some time, but Riku eventually calms. "Sorry. It's just..."

"Take it slow," Roxas tells him. He moves so that Riku is now laying on his shoulder so he could hear him.

"There was darkness coming after me; trying to drag me back into it. You and Orpheus tried to save me. We where almost at the end, but the shadows caught up to us and took you guys away," he nuzzles into him. "I got scared. It felt so real." He holds Roxas tighter, "They're getting worse!"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. Do you think this has something to do with your Dream Eater abilities?"

"I don't know! I just want them to stop," Riku's voice was broken and he was beginning to shake.

"I know you do, and we will find a way," Roxas pulls back to look the other teen in the eyes. "I promise," he leans down and gives him a long tender kiss. "Okay?" Riku gives a nod before snuggling into Roxas and falling asleep once again. There is silence for a few moments. "Orpheus, I know you're out there," Roxas speaks.

The door opens and the younger Riku walks in, "Sorry." 

Roxas motions him over to the bed, "Don't be." The ex-replica climbs on and sits by his sleeping older version.

Orpheus placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "He came into my room and I knew something was wrong. Went to the bathroom and was on my way back when I heard you shout."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I waited for a bit outside. Didn't know when it was safe to come in, or if I should." The two sit in silence. "They're becoming more frequent."

"Yeah," Roxas looked down to the teen in his arms. "Tonight was about losing us."

"Figured that much. Should we talk to Yen Sid again?" Orpheus looked at the blond.

"So he could say it's all in his head? That it's normal? He isn't going to do anything," Roxas' tone held a bitter bite to it. Orpheus placed a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry. I just wished he took this more seriously. We know that these are not normal nightmares; they can't be." He holds Riku closer.

"I agree," Orpheus sighed. "Can I stay here for the rest of the night?" Roxas gave him a nod. "Talk to Terra in the morning; he did say to keep him updated on this. I'll call Namine and see if she could help," he said as he adjusted himself on the bed. He stood close to his counterpart. 

"Hopefully. I hate seeing him like this," Roxas brushed his hand through Riku's silver stands.

"Same," Orpheus yawns. "Night Roxas."

"Night."


End file.
